cosmic_error_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Shiina Mizuno
Shiina Mizuno '(水野詩菜, ''Mizuno Shiina) is a protagonist of Somewhere In the Memories and the daughter of Rio Kuroki and Tsubasa Mizuno. She's a loud and extroverted tomboy with a habit of ending her sentences in '~ppi '(~ッピ) or '~pipi '(~ピピ) due to her half-fairy nature. By default, she's a second year at Pikarigaoka Middle School, the alma mater of her parents and her idols, the Happiness Charge Precure. Her fairy name is '''Pikappi, and her fairy form resembles a chinchilla. Appearance Shiina is rather small for her age at only 145cm (4'9") and 40kg (88 pounds), often accentuated by the fact she likes to dress in oversized shirts. She inherited her mother's hair color and her father's eyes, though where the freckles and fang came from is anyone's guess. Shiina is very insistent on cutting her own hair, hence it often looks uneven and very messy. Her ears are pierced, and she usually wears two small rings in her cartilage and a stud in each ear. Shiina typically dresses in casual athletic clothing due to her propensity for spontaneous acts of athletics. This typically means a light t-shirt, athletic shorts, a light white and blue track jacket, and her favorite blue and silver sneakers. Her pajamas consist of long pants, a Happiness Charge Precure t-shirt, and a duck hoodie. Personality Shiina is very loud and peppy, with seemingly limitless energy. She has very little tact and comes off to many as a typical dumb genki girl, which isn't too far off. Her grades are decidedly average, but she's not stupid by any means...she's just a bit deficient in common sense. If her loudness doesn't put you off, she's one of the most loyal friends you could have, and if you hurt someone she cares about you can expect to suffer the consequences. She loves her parents dearly, and one of the only times she's not happy and energetic is when she feels she's disappointed them or let them down. She has a strong desire to become a Precure like her mother and her mother's friends, and studies old news broadcasts religiously to be ready in the event she ever becomes a Precure herself. She's also very fond of her fairy form, and will often assume it as soon as she comes home to jump into her mother or father's arms. Shiina also inherited her mother's sweet tooth and her father's skill at making them, which might explain her seemingly endless energy. Powers and Abilities Though Shiina is to all appearances a normal human aside from her strange verbal tics, she does have a few powers and abilities due to her father being a fairy himself. Fairy Form As a half-fairy, Shiina can at will transform into a small, chinchilla-like fairy. There's little practical reason to do so, but she often uses it for cuddling or playing. While in this form, she can float and fly like her father and aunt. Kira-Kiraru Sensing/Sight Shiina is capable of sensing and seeing Kira-Kiraru. Typically, she'll just use it to pick out the best sweets at the shop or help during cooking. She can also use it to get a general indicator of a person's mood. It has no practical use besides. Cure Wing Cure Wing '(キュアウイング, ''Kyua Uingu) is Shiina's alter ego. As the Pretty Cure of the Sky, Cure Wing has powers over wind, the ability to fly, and can speak to birds and other creatures of the sky. Like the other GachaMon Pretty Cure, she has three power-up forms in addition to her base form: Hawk, Peacock, and Phoenix. Transformation Sequence The transformation sequence begins with Shiina tossing her Sparrow Coin into the air, twirling around, and catching it in her GachaCom before shouting the transformation phrase "Precure Gachapon Twist!" and turning the dial to drop the coin. A bright blue light shines from the GachaCom as Shiina tosses it up into the air and runs her fingers through her hair, causing it to grow longer and turn bluish-silver. The GachaCom bursts into a shower of shining blue feathers as Shiina jumps up and twirls amidst them. As the feathers come in contact with her skin, they form into parts of her costume, eventually making her entire Cure uniform. As she lands, she claps and forms one last feather, which she slaps on her left wrist to form her Wing Bracer before completing her transformation. Sub-Attacks * '''Wing Bluster Kick * Wing Twister * Hawk Impact * Hawk Dive * Peacock Tumble * Peacock Drill * Phoenix Blaze * Phoenix Driver Finishers * Precure Hyper Wing Gale * Precure Giga Hawk Tornado * Precure Peacock Rainbow Splash * Precure Phoenix Ascension